The First Time Clarke Tended to an Injured Bellamy
by the100fix
Summary: Just a small fic about Clarke treating Bellamy for the first time because I'm bellarke trash.
Clarke's first thought when she was plummeting to an Earth that was deemed uninhabitable for another hundred years was not that she would become a 17-year-old doctor. Her first thoughts were of hitting the ground in this rickety, old dropship, radiation, and how they probably wouldn't survive this drop.

But now, two weeks since they had landed, and there she was tending to kids left and right. It had been a month since the delinquents were forced to deal with hunger, weather conditions, and building shelters. And, as it turns out, many of these delinquents were clumsy. From broken bones, to poison ivy, to splinters Clarke was at the 'med tent' treating kids all day and night. She was exhausted.

It was near noon and Clarke had just finished wrapping up a girl's sprained ankle that she inherited after she attempted to climb a tree. The camp burst into commotion and Clarke ran out of the tent to see what was going on. Jasper, Finn, Monty, and Miller were rushing through the doors, covered in injuries. They were walking strange, and too close together. Between them was a body, and Clarke's heart dropped when she saw the mess of curly hair. _Bellamy_.

She ran as fast as she could across camp. "What happened!" She did the best she could to hold back the worry in her tone. The whole camp was watching them.

Finn was the first to speak. "We were attacked."

At that, Clarke pulled the boys to the med tent and towards an empty make shift bed. "This was supposed to be a hunting trip. What do you mean you were attacked! By what!"

They laid Bellamy down as easily as they could, but with all the boys beat up, they barely had any strength left. Bellamy was too white and too still. Clarke scanned his body to access his injuries. He had cuts and bruises along his face but what worried her was a stab wound under his left rib cage that was bleeding profoundly. He was losing too much blood. Before any of them could answer her question she began yelling orders to anyone who was listening. She needed cloth, clean and warm water, and something to stitch this up with. Surprisingly through her focused, haze she was given the tools quickly. Jasper helped her tear Bellamy's shirt enough for them to get to the wound.

It was wide, and deep. Her heart sank. This was Earth, she didn't know if she could fix this. If this was her mother on The Arch it would have been easy, but down here, nothing was. As she looked at Bellamy's pale face, she got herself together. She _would_ fix this.

The other's let her work and assisted her when she needed it. Bellamy was strong and he stayed unconscious throughout the surgery. A half hour later and Clarke had stitched up the wound and stopped the bleeding.

He laid there so still, and Clarke sat next to him. Jasper, Monty, and Miller had gone back to their own tents to rest. Finn stayed to make sure Clarke was okay. He saw the way she looked at him and knew she would be here all night.

Clarke watched Bellamy breath in and out fearing that his breathing might stop. Out of all the 100 who had come down on that ship, she didn't expect Bellamy to end up on one of her tables. He was strong and brave and careful. She never let herself think about what would happen if he did.

Finally, Finn spoke. "We were in the woods, and next thing we knew there were people around us. They were different, they wore masks. We tried to run, but it was no use. These people… they were everywhere. We each had to fight, and Jasper wasn't doing too good. He stumbled, and the man had a sword. Bellamy pushed Jasper out of the way, but he didn't have time to protect himself." He let Clarke take in what had happened before said, "Clarke… we're not alone."

Clarke's eyes never left Bellamy. "I'm not worried about that right now."

Just as she finished talking, she saw Bellamy's eyes flutter open. She saw the pain cross his face before he quickly composed himself. Hurrying to his side, Clarke's eyes met his. A weak smile spread across his face, "Hey princess, you saved me."

And since they had landed on Earth, Clarke allowed herself to smile back.


End file.
